Empathy the forbiden sin
by Devil-Speaker
Summary: 5000 years ago, in the village of light, a sin was created and imprisoned deep underground so she wouldn't kill anymore, 5000 years later she’s back and can't wait to explore the new world and destroy anything that gets in her way.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, a ritual was preformed on a girl, no older than eighteen, bound forever by the souls of children and never being able to forgive, the girl killed everyone who stood in her way, fueled by rage and the need to be free, the entire village of light was destroyed by her hands, only few survived that fateful day only because her brother imprison her, only later discovering the truth behind her creation and the shocking truth of three other rituals preformed on her fellow homunculi and a human girl named Glen. But even he was unable to free her, the people, now known as ' Ishbalans' flee after burring her prison under her brothers mansion, hoping that the 'forbidden homunculi' would never see day light again, praying that her immortal body would somehow rot away. And since that day, the Ishbalans called any form of Alchemy, Devil magic and any of there people who dared try the forbidden were cast away…

They did not what there past to awaken, not knowing that there deepest fear and secret would be released 5000 years in the future, but not be there people, Empathy, the forbidden sin would be released by a foolish boy and many would realize that...

By awakening the past, you may just damn the future….

(I can't tell the difference with some words)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks to ThePurpleKiwi , for pointing out me errors in my first chapter, I can only apologise, all of my work is done using spell check so when it doesn't show me what I've done wrong so I don't notice when I re-read my work for any mistakes I've done, I just hope it doesn't effect anyone who reads my work and if it dose, please don't stop reading because of it, Thanks again ThePurpleKiwi )

There screams of pain and terror, echoed throughout the city of Light, people running, trying to hide and some even trying to flee with there limbs missing, all from one homunculi, Empathy, a beautiful creature with long silver hair and blood red eyes, her eyes were the only thing that were even close to 'normal' homunculi…everything else about her was entirely different…even her 'birth' was different.

And yet, she like so many homunculi, yearned certain things, which were either denied before there birth as a homunculi or even after when there creator rejected them, but with Empathy, 'her creator', Embraced her with opened arms…but not for the fact his daughter was…alive but the fact he had created the perfect beginning…and it filled her with rage and disgust to think she had once loved such a man…

Empathy eyes suddenly Narrowed as she caught site of her father closing the door to 'there' castle, she would deal with him later, other vermin needed to die first, placing her hands on the ground, a black Alchemy light shone as a sword suddenly lifter itself, safely to Empathy's bloody hand…they all will die…they all deserved to die, she would mumble, cutting through each human as if they were butter, blood would flow from there bodies as they screamed in pain…and sometimes mercy, the only ones who were allowed to live were the children "why should they suffer?"

Gazing to the sky, she smiled, a full moon, "the Luna moon…the meaning of madness…don't you agree?", another women fell dead to the ground…the last had finally been slain…and still, the void and loneliness within her still wasn't filled, her revenge was almost complete…why didn't she feel different and why did it all…feel wrong, after what they all did…they deserved it…didn't they?

Shaking her head, Empathy kicked the fallen women away from her feet, turning to her fathers and her own home, Empathy slowly walked towards where she new it would all end for one of them anyway, a blood path was the only thing she left behind.

But before she could reach her destination, Empathy felt something rap around her neck, choking her painfully and making her vision blur.

Using her remaining strength, she turned towards whom ever was trying to end her life, only to feel a sudden surge of emotional pain "brother?-why?", he only stared at her with hate before pulling harshly at his Alchemy rope, a sickening snap was heard before Empathy landed painfully on the ground, with the last of human life that she clung to, she lay and watched as there father came into view, placing his old hand on her brother shoulder and said with glee words that she would never forget and never forgive from either of them, "well done Hohenheim…well done"

(I'm trying to make a plot and Hohenheim kind off gave me an idea, his name fitter with my idea perfectly)

When she awoke she was alone in a gold room, the torched lights on each door of Empathy's prison, the light source she had, frowning slightly, she walked towards the doors, gently tracing the carved designs and inscriptions, a single tear falling from her face as she felt even more betrayed by her brother, "my imprisonment seal…you really don't wont me to exists anymore do you brother", the seal, used for imprisoning damned souls for eternity until a child with a pure soul, power and emotional pain of an adult would free them, when she was human she taught Hohenheim how to cast this perfectly since she created it.

Flashback

"Sis, what's that?" a seven year old Hohenheim asked, his golden eyes filled with excitement and aware causing her to smile lovingly at him, "this…a seal I've been working on"

"what's it called?"

"Imprisonment seal of souls" again he looked confused, "why?"

"Well…it Imprisons very bad people, people who's suffered so much that there soul turns black with hate and have no hope of redemptions until they learn to forgive", he crossed his arms and frowned, "how can you tell if a person has a black soul?"

"you can't…it just works but there's another thing that happens when the seal is activated"

"what?"

"the person can never be free again unless a child who's suffered greatly frees them without knowing what or who's inside"

"but what if a child doesn't?"

"then…" she smiled and stared at the mountains, "that person will never be free again", Hohenheim stared before frowning, "how dose it work", startled, she looked down, clearly surprised, thinking it was just his thirst for knowledge acting up again, "you copy the seal and engrave it on something unbreakable-"

"-how can you do that if that something is unbreakable!", she smirked, "Alchemy stupid, but it must be done on both sides of…lets say a door, wait until it glows red and then its all done but remember", her eyes turned hard, "never, ever do that as a game or when you still inside of…well the prison"

Hohenheim laughed, "don't worry I wont…and I'll only ever do the seal if I want someone to die"

"that's not nice or funny Hohenheim"

End of flash back

"I will never forget…and I will never forgive you brother…"

Frowning sadly, Empathy held her self as her body shook as she tried to control her tears, "I…never…will"

(I don't Know Hohenheim true age but he must be really old for my story to work, I will be writing another story in Hohenheim prov, but it will spoil this one since it is Empathy's past)


End file.
